Apartment Seven
by soccerfreeek324
Summary: Sydney moves out of the apartment that she and Nadia shared, in hopes of finding her own place. Little does she know, the new complex on the beach that she moves into, holds more for her than expected. New neighbors. Old friends. New love? SV of course-AU
1. The Complex

This is my newest Alias FanFic! Please read! And tell me what you think about it!

**Title:** Apartment Seven

**Author:** Aryn (that's me!)

**Summary:** Sydney moves out of the apartment that she and Nadia shared, in hopes of finding her own place. Little does she know, the new complex on the beach that she moves into, holds more for her than expected. New neighbors. Old friends. New love? S/V of course-AU.

**Summary Background:** Sydney and Nadia are living in the same apartment, when Syd decides she should find an apartment of her own. Nadia just got engaged, and that's why Sydney needs to find her own place. The new complex that she moves into, has a couple of our Alias friends (Vaughn, Weiss, Francie, Will, and Marshall & Carrie & and baby Mitch too!). There are other characters that I've made up to live in the complex, too. Everyone has their own apartment, except Marshall and Carrie (and baby Mitchell) because they are married. Syd and Francie were best friends in high school, but didn't realize that the other was still living in LA, because Sydney was living on the other side of town. Will and Francie are dating, Weiss is single, and Vaughn is dating Alice (grrrr shakes fist). Sydney's single too.

**Setting:** Redondo Beach, California. The apartment complex is located on Yacht Club Way, just steps away from the beach. Everyone in age, is the same they are on the show.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alias, or any of the Alias characters. Sadly, they all belong to J.J., and not me. Boo hoo. BUT! I do own anything you don't recognize from Alias. THERE!

**Rating:** This is rated PG-13 just to be safe, or T whatever the new system is.

Here is the VERY first chapter of _Apartment Seven_. I demand feedback!

* * *

147 Yacht Club Way #7  
Redondo Beach, CA 90277-6909 

Bedroom: 2  
Bathroom: 1.5  
Rent: 2,500 mon.  
Security Deposit: 3,000  
Apartment Condition: New/excellent  
This is one of an all-one-story, 13 apartment complex.  
Single car space located in carport behind building.  
A step away from the beach. All new appliances.  
Shown by appointment only.

Sydney folded up the newspaper, and set it neatly on the corner of the kicthen counter. She had found an apartment. And after two weeks of constant searching of a new place, she had finally found an ad that piqued her interest. The only thing she had to do next was to call the landlord, and schedule a viewing appointment.

"Nadia, I think I found one," Sydney called to her sister who was sitting nearby, in the family room of their apartment. Sydney and her sister Nadia had been sharing the same Los Angeles apartment for four years. But recently, Nadia had gotten engaged, and Sydney decided that it was time that she find a place of her own. Not that Nadia was kicking her out or anything, it definitely wasn't that. It was the fact that Sydney felt that when her sister got married, Nadia and her new husband would need the privacy. Besides, Sydney was excited to live by herself again.

"That's great. Where is it?" Nadia asked, looking over the back of the couch.

"In Redondo Beach," Sydney replied, opening up the newspaper again to find the contact number of the landlord. "It's only 40 minutes from here."

Nadia sighed.

Her and Sydney barely had time to see each other during the week as it was. Especially with their demanding jobs, constantly pulling them away. Sydney, a high-end clothing store manager, and the owner of a cozy street corner cafe near Redondo Beach. Nadia, a local bank representative. Though the two both enjoyed their jobs, they didn't have a lot of time to see each other. Aside from spending entire weekends together, the sisters only saw each other a few times a week, even though they lived together.

"Are you sure there isn't something closer?" Nadia asked.

"Not ones that are at least in my price range," Sydney answered flatly. "The apartment is just blocks away from the cafe and the store."

Nadia sighed again. She would rarely have time to see her sister, had Sydney moved into the new apartment. She and her sister had grown so close ever since moving in together.

"Besides, it's right on the beach," Sydney mused, as if she was a sixteen year-old who had just recieved the keys to their first car.

"True," said Nadia.

"I'm going to call the landlord to see if I can schedule an appointment for this afternoon," Sydney said, excitedly picking up the phone to dial the number.

"That's just great," Nadia muttered before taking another sip of her morning coffee.

* * *

She walked down the steps to the new apartment complex. She was excited and nervous at the same time to see what this new apartment looked like. Would it be a total piece of shit? Sydney would definitely be disappointed if she had to go through the process of apartment hunting again. Or would it be just the place she was looking for? Whatever one the apartment was, she knew she would still be moving. Sydney could sense the dissatisfaction in her sister. But she knew that she had to leave Nadia. It was time to start a new beginning in her life-without her sister. Nadia was getting married soon, and needed privacy. This was the chance Sydney had been waiting for. The chance to have more time to herself, and not worry about upsetting her sister every time she came home. 

The chance for an almost new life.

The building was an all-one-story complex, just like it said in the ad, and the apartments just sat next to each other, almost in rows, but attatched. As Sydney walked down the sidewalk to the landlord's office/apartment, she noticed the familiar backside of a woman sitting on a bench looking out at the beach a few yards before them. 

"Francie?" Sydney asked, approaching the deep skinned woman. "Is that you?"

"Sydney?" Francie screamed with excitement, jumping up from her seat on the bench to hug her oldest friend.

"It's so great to see you!" Sydney said when she pulled away from their friendly embrace.

"What are you doing here?" Francie asked her. They hadn't seen each other in the longest time.

"I scheduled an appointment to look at an apartment in that building," Sydney answered, pointing to the apartment complex behind them.

"Really? I live there!" Francie said screamed again. She was so glad to see her friend again after six years. They had been best friends in college, but were separated when they graduated.

"Well let's hope I move in," Sydney mused, equally eager as her friend. "But I think I'm late for my appointment."

"Stop by my place when you're done. Apartment six," Francie said, still overwhelmed at the fact of seeing her friend.

"Alright," Sydney said before turning back to find the landlord's office.

It was so great to see Francie again, after all those years. She looked so different. But her bright personality didn't change one bit. She continued to walk to the landlord's office. She wondered what Francie had been up to all that time.

It was then when Sydney felt someone bump into her body with excessive force. She had been so wrapped up in her own thoughts, she didn't see the man coming her way. Though, he didn't bother to notice that someone was about to walk into him either.

"I'm so sorry," he said, helping Sydney regain her balance.

She looked into his green eyes. He had sandy blond hair, and was giving her an apologetic smile.

"No it was my fault. I should have been paying attention," Sydney flustered with her words.

"Yeah, okay. It was your fault," the guy laughed, apparently joking. This was an awkward situation.

Sydney laughed nervously. She had embarrassed herself in front of a man who she thought was fairly attractive.

"Well, I gotta go and run into someone else," Sydney joked, making a comeback from before.

The guy just laughed again, and patted her on the back.

"I'll see you around," he said, turning around to go to the destination he was trying to get to.

"You too," Sydney called after him. She thought she'd never see that man again.

* * *

"So this is it," Laney said, opening the door to the apartment after fumbling with her keys. Apartment seven. Laney, the landlord, was a humble woman in her early twenties who was excited to see that someone was interested in one of her apartments. 

Sydney stepped into the empty apartment, satisfied with the space before her. To her left was the kitchen, complete with appliances. The kitchen was accompanied by a small, but nice dining room. She walked further into the apartment, and was surprised by the size of the living room. It was larger than she had originally expected. Across from the living room (which was on the otherside of Sydney when she first walked in) was the half bathroom. Just behind the half bathroom was the single guest bedroom. It was a decent size. _I could use this as my office_, Sydney thought. She walked next door to the master bedroom, which was located at the back of the apartment, along with the other bedroom. It was a spacious room, and would compliment her bedroom furniture greatly. A master bathroom was conveniently attactched to the east wall of the bedroom. Connected with both the master bedroom and master bath, was a spacious walk-in closet.

Sydney walked out of the master bedroom and into the living room again, with Laney in tow.

She looked out the big window that showcased the beach outside. The apartment _was _just steps away from the building.

_This is so perfect._

She turned to Laney, who had a smile on her face, watching her potential customer marvel at the apartment.

"I'll take it," Sydney stated simply.

"Really? Are you sure?" Laney asked, mentally slapping herself.

Sydney nodded with delight. "This is just perfect for me."

"Well then come this way Miss Bristow," Laney said, leading Sydney out of apartment seven.

* * *

"And you bought it?" Francie asked Sydney. They were in the kitchen of Francie's apartment, which was just next door to the apartment Sydney had just bought. Francie left the screen door open so that she and Sydney could enjoy the smooth California breeze. 

"Yep. This will be so great, having you as my neighbor," Sydney said excitedly. She would get to see the best friend that had been left out of her life the pastsix years, more often. Of course she was excited.

"Well I think you should be more excited about the hottie that lives to the left of your new home," Francie said.

Sydney gave her a confused look.

"His name's Michael, totally drool worthy," Francie wiggled her eyes suggestively. A thing Francie did a lot when she and Sydney were in college.

Sydney giggled, and before she could reply, there was a knock at the front door. The person let themself in through the screen door.

"Did someone just say my name?" the person said. It was the man from before, that Sydney had accidently bumped into.

"Oh, Michael, what do you need?" Francie said surprised. She winked at Sydney.

"I was just wondering if you had a screwdriver. I'm trying to fix my stereo," he Michael said. Francie rolled her eyes and got up from her seat at the ktichen counter to look for her toolbox under the sink. "Hey Trip," Michael said, turning his attention to Sydney who was also seated at the kitchen counter. He made up a nickname for her from their accident earlier. She smiled.

"She has a name you know," Francie said, fiddling with the contents under her kitchen sink, and laughing to herself. Sydney turned around in the barstool.

"Sydney Bristow, my given name," she laughed sticking her hand out, formally introducing herself to Michael.

"Michael, Michael Vaughn," he said smiling, shaking her hand. "You can call me Vaughn."

She smiled at him.

"Sydney just bought the apartment next door," Francie interrupted with a cough, sliding a screwdriver across the kitchen counter.

"Oh really?" Vaughn asked, a bit surprised, though he had no reason. "Apartment seven?"

"It's perfect for me," Sydney nodded.

"That's awesome. You'll like it here," he smiled at her for what seemed like the tenth time for the past five minutes."Well I better get back to my stereo," he said, holding up the screwdriver. "See you around Sydney," he said as he walked out of Francie's apartment.

After making sure he was out of earshot, Sydney turned to Francie, who was looking knowingly at Sydney.

"He's so cute!" Sydney cried, quickly covering her mouth, realizing how loud she had said that.

"I told you," Francie said. She was happy for her friend. From what she could remember of Sydney in college, she never really had an opinion about guys because she was constantly working. Every time she tried to set Syd up with a guy at a frat party, Sydney always declined and blamed it on her job.

"And he lives right next door to me," Sydney said, pleased with herself. "He's so cute. I wonder if we would hit it off..."

Francie frowned.

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked.

"He already has a girlfriend. Alice," Francie said.

* * *

**A/N: **How did you guys like it? Yay? Nay? PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK! Please review. I have great ideas for this fic! I'll post a layout (floorplan/blue print) of the apartment complex for you guys on my livejournal. To get there, click _homepage _on my author profile. I'll post it within the next few days. Go ahead, you know you wanna review. How could you not? 


	2. The Move

**A/N:** Bah! You guys liked the last chapter! Yay! I'm so HAPPY! I really like where I'm going with this fic, and I've got some really good ideas. Some of them might surprise you a little bit. I mean REALLY surprise you. Mu wah I'm evil, I know! But you love me for it **;-)** ! Thank you soooo much for the reviews! I really appreciate reading them. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Dedication: **This chapter goes out to my friend Rachel. She's been so awesome in reading my Alias fanfiction, and she organized my horendously messy band binder. So Rachel, this one's all you!

* * *

Francie frowned. 

"What's wrong?" Sydney asked.

"He already has a girlfriend. Alice," Francie said.

* * *

"It's so perfect Nadia! And it has an awesome view of the beach," Sydney told Nadia animatedly. She had gotten home from viewing the apartment she had just bought. They were eating dinner together in their dining room. Though she was a little apprehensive, Nadia was also happy for her sister. She had the chance to start an almost fresh life in a new environment. An environment that was almost an hour away. 

"When did the landlord say you could move in?" Nadia asked, trying to seem completely satisfied with her sister's decision. But she wasn't. She and Sydney had just gotten to really know each other in the past few years, and now that was being taken away.

"She said as soon as I'd like to," Sydney sighed. She was nervous about moving to a new place. And she didn't want to experience all the stress of moving. But she concluded that it'd be best to get the moving out of the way. "I was thinking about some time this week."

Nadia choked on her fork full of linguini alfredo. This week. That was quite fast to be moving into a new apartment.

"That's a bit soon, don't you think?" Nadia inquired. Nadia knew her sister was looking forward to moving, but what's the rush? Did she not like living with her sister anymore?

"Yeah, but I talked to Cesar on the way home. He said he wants to move in with you as soon as he could get the chance," Sydney replied. She called Cesar, Nadia's fiance, on the way home from the apartment viewing on her cell phone. He was just as happy as Sydney that she was moving. Most likely because he would get a chance to become closer to Nadia, his soon-to-be wife.

"He wants to move in this week?" Nadia gulped, answering her own question before giving Sydney the chance. Truely in love with Cesar, Nadia had said yes to marry him. But she didn't think she was ready to live with him. At least not until they were married. Moving in with Nadia was all his idea. "But why did you call Cesar to him you got the apartment, before me?"

"Because he wanted me to let him know the second I found an apartment. He's really excited about this Nad," Sydney admitted, taking a sip of her water and setting it back down on the table. "Sorry I didn't call you first."

"It's alright. Everything is just happening awfully fast," Nadia started. "I mean it's going so fast, that I feel like I'm getting married tomorrow."

"I'm sure that everything will work out in the end."

"I'm gonna miss you Syd."

"You can always come and visit me."

"Yeah, but it won't be the same," Nadia sighed, pushing the food around on the plate before her with her fork. She was starting to get nervous about Cesar moving in with her. Her sister would be clear across town, and would get to see her less and less.

Sydney recognized the awkward silence that had set upon them. "So I met this guy today."

Nadia instantly straightened up in her chair. To her, it always seemed as if her sister was always in a rut when it came to love. She never had much of a love life because she valued her job more. The last time Nadia remembered her sister having any sort of a romantic relationship, was with some guy named Noah. But he was abusive towards Sydney, and she couldn't take it anymore. So she broke things off with him, and alienated herself from the dating scene. Nadia always knew that Sydney would someday find someone who would make her change her opinion on love. And from the sound of it, that someday was today.

"So what's his name?" Nadia asked with sudden fascination. If Sydney was open about telling her she had met a new guy, whom she was apparently interested in, then she was all ears.

"Vaughn," Sydney smiled. "Michael Vaughn." She realized she had announced his name sounding something like, _Bond, James Bond._

"Was he cute?" To Sydney, cute would be an understatement to describe her new potential love interest.

"Cute is a word that doesn't serve him justice."

Nadia giggled. "Is he single?"

Sydney's amusement for this particular topic darkened at her sister's question.

She shook her head violently. "Her name's Alice."

"I'm sorry."

"So am I."

She excused herself from the dinner table to retreat to her bedroom. Leaving Nadia to do the dishes. Alone.

_Of course he has a girlfriend_, Sydney thought, mentally slapping herself. _How would it even be possible for him to stay available?_ Every time Sydney had found a guy she was remotely interested in, he was either an arrogant asshole, already in a relationship, married, or gay. This time was no exception, Michael Vaughn was already in a relationship.

Feeling like a fool, Sydney picked up her phone, and jumped on her bed so she was laying on her stomach. She was going to call Francie. She wanted someone to talk to about Vaughn, who actually knew him. Sydney immediately felt childish, obsessing over a guy she just met, but she hadn't felt this way since college.

"Hello?" A perky woman's voice answered.

"Fran? It's Sydney," she spoke into the reciever. She was so relieved to hear her friend's voice, though she didn't know why.

"Oh hey Syd! What's up?"

"Nothing really. I just had a quick question."

"Okay, shoot."

Sydney hesitated. She didn't want to seem over eager, calling her best friend to ask a silly question.

"W-what's Alice like?" she pushed her question, then biting her tongue waiting for Francie's response.

Francie laughed. It was funny. No one could blame her. Sydney sounded like a seventh grader asking a friend for guy advice.

"Does someone have a crush on Michael?" Francie mused with a giggle over Sydney's request.

Sydney coughed and was glad that Francie couldn't see her face. She had turned a deep shade of crimson.

"No, I was just wondering. She sounds nice," Sydney stated, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Uh huh, sure Syd," Francie laughed again. "Well do you want my honest opinion?"

"Yes," that was the point to why she was calling.

"She's naive and clingy. But that's just what I observe from when Michael brings her home to his apartment." Sydney felt her heart drop a little lower. She was jealous. Jealous over a guy she barely knew. But jealous all the same. She could only guess about what they did in his apartment.

"And..." Sydney pushed. She knew that Francie wasn't finished asserting her opinion.

"She's a fake," Francie finally added.

She pumped her fist in the air, but holding in her urge to scream her relief. A relief she shouldn't have been there.

"Well, I'm afraid I have to let you go Syd. I got a date tonight."

"Alright. I'll see you some time this week."

"Sure thing. Bye."

"Bye," she hung up the phone.

Sydney felt more confident than she had before she picked up the phone. She didn't know Alice, but assumed she was a nice person. But a fake? Come on. Sydney knew she had a better chance than a fake. She knew she had a better chance with Vaughn than Alice.

But she instantaneously dismissed that idea. Vaughn was in a commited _relationship_.

She shouldn't have been thinking this way about him.

As long as Alice was in the picture, he was off limits.

A relationship was a relationship.

* * *

A week later, Sydney was still unpacking boxes. The day before, she had brought the very last boxes to her new home. It was an emotional day, saying good-bye to Nadia, and moving out of their apartment. They had been so close, but it was time to move on with their lives. 

Her new apartment was looking sharp. Laney had let her paint it the day before she moved in. Sydney opted for the main walls of the apartment to be painted a deep blue, while her bedroom would be painted a merlot-red, and both bathrooms burnt yellows. Her new painted apartment was starting to make her feel like she was at home again. She was so thankful that Laney didn't make her stick to the plain white walls. She would have felt like she was living in a hospital.

Francie had stopped by the apartment earlier with a vase of fresh assorted flowers, as a housewarming gift. They chatted while they unpacked the boxes, and delivered certain items to their respected homes.

After helping Sydney unpack the last few boxes, Francie left the apartment to go find a few people she wanted Sydney to meet. Within minutes, she returned with two bored-looking men in tow.

"This is Eric Weiss," Francie gestured to the heavier set man. "And this is Will Tippin, my boyfriend," she said, patting Will on his chest, as he wrapped his arm around her. Will smiled his greeting.

"You can call me Weiss," Eric offered his hand for Sydney to shake. She had noticed something. And she knew what it was. Name replacement.

"I see the call-me-by-my-last-name thing is popular around this place," Sydney laughed, accepting Weiss's hand.

"Oh, I see you've met Mike already?" Weiss asked her. Weiss and Vaughn had been best friends ever since their college days. Correction, their _drunk _college days. "Or should I say Vaughn. Whatever you prefer."

Sydney laughed.

"Unfortunately, the call-me-by-my-last-name thing, does _not _work for me," Will added with mock disappointment.

This time, Francie was the one to laugh.

The four talked for an hour outside on the beach before Francie and Will left for their lunch date. Weiss was the last to leave, complaining that he was missing re-run episodes of Baywatch.

Sydney noticed how quickly those people had become her friends, and was satisfied with herself for finding such a friendly place to live.

* * *

Though the apartment offered completely new, larger appliances (including a washer and dryer), Sydney still had to go buy the smaller kicthen appliances, so that Nadia and Cesar could have the old ones. She even had to buy a new television and stereo. Sydney let Cesar keep the shitty computer, buying herself a new one. Luckily, Sydney's jobs paid her so much, she didn't have to worry about the costs. A plasma screen TV was a reward to herself for all of her hard work. But _buying _the new furnishings for her apartment wasn't the hard part. Getting them _into _the apartment was. 

Carrying a very large box back to her apartment, Sydney immediately regretted getting such a big TV. The box was obese!

Stumbling with her steps and not seeing where she was going, Sydney had stopped. Something was denying her the ability to pursue her destination. She pushed and she pushed, but just couldn't seem to move forward.

"We have _got _to stop meeting like this," a recognizable voice said, followed by the presence of a warm hand over hers gripping for dear life on the edge of the heavy box.

It was Vaughn.

He lifted the box out of her struggling arms, and with ease walked it to her apartment.

"Hey, thanks for that," Sydney said to the man that had been secretly on her mind ever since they had met. "That box was the heaviest."

"Anytime," Vaughn replied, setting the box down in the middle of her living room. He grinned, making Sydney feel instantly self-conscious, even from her stance at the other side of the kitchen.

"What?" she blushed, wondering why he was grinning. Though, she was smiling back.

"You're all moved in." _How is that relevant to why he's smiling?_ Sydney thought.

"That I am," she nodded in sudden agreement, smiling.

Sydney mentally slapped herself (it was becoming a habit), she was flirting with a guy who already had a girlfriend.

"And so I was thinking," Vaughn continued, making his way across the living room and into the kitchen where Sydney was standing.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

* * *

**A/N:** He he he he...I know what you're thinking. Please review! Did you guys like that chapter? I demand feedback! Remember, my responses for all the reviews I get are posted on my livejournal account. To get there click on _homepage _in my author profile. I hoped you guys liked that chapter! Sorry it was kinda short. Please review! How could you not? The little purple 'Go' button is waiting for you to review... and it says, "NOW!" 


	3. Awkward Date and G'Day Mate

**A.N: **Hey Everyone! I'm so sorry that I'm just updating now. I've been SUPER busy! And I apologize that I made you guys wait so long! Today is my birthday, and the more pathetic thing is, I'm excited, but not because of the fact that its my birthday, but because Alias is on tonight! I told you I was pathetic! Remember, my responses to all the reviews I get, are on my livejournal account. To get there, click on _homepage _on my author profile. I also posted another link in my livejournal so you can all view the blueprint I made for Syd's apartment. Your ability to view the blueprint, courtesy of Mizzle fo' Rizzle. I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update any sooner! Okay. Before I start rambling, here's the next chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

"And so I was thinking," Vaughn continued, making his way across the living room and into the kitchen where Sydney was standing.

"Yeah?"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me tonight?"

"He asked you to dinner?" Francie asked excitedly. She had just gotten home from her lunch date with Will. Sydney greeted her when she first arrived back at her apartment. Her friend was zealous.

Sydney jerked her head up and down in response.

"And what did you say?" Francie inquired, setting her purse down on the kitchen counter.

"I said yes," Sydney replied. "Does that make me a bad person? I mean he has a girlfriend."

"That's what I thought too Syd. But Michael isn't really that much of a classy guy. He's a bit unpredictable," Sydney cocked her brow at Francie's response. Of course she said yes to Vaughn's dinner invitation. But she started to regret doing so because of his girlfriend, _Alice_. He was off limits. But him asking her out to dinner for that evening, had only thrown her into more confusion.

"Well was it right to say yes?"

"If he asked you, I guess it's okay."

"But what about Alice?" Sydney asked, more to herself than Francie. She sat down on the couch in the living room where Francie soon joined her.

"He asked you, so she's out of the picture," Francie stated. "For now at least," she added in an inaudible murmur.

"What was that last part?" Sydney asked, unable to hear what her friend had just said. The more questions she asked, the more curious she grew. Was it right of her to accept a date from a guy who was already in a commited relationship?

"Nevermind," Francie perked up. She didn't want to get into that conversation. Especially with her best friend. She'd find out on her own. And it was probably better that she did. "What are you going to wear?" she changed the subject.

"Oh my God! Fran! I didn't even think about that!" Sydney's face lit up. She was glowing. She had been more concerned with her decision to say yes to Vaughn, than what she was going to wear on their date. What _was _she going to wear?

"Where is he taking you?"

"Some restaurant on the boardwalk. Why?"

"He's taking you to Le souper Avec l'Amour?" Francie asked, her jaw dropped.

"Yeah, I think that's what it was called. He said it in a smooth French accent."

"You do realize that's a high-end restaurant?"

"What?"

"He's kinda going all out for a first date," Francie pondered.

"Wait, what?"

"You can't dress casual. You have to think semi-formal. Do you have a cocktail dress, or something along those lines?"

Sydney mentally scanned her closet that was just the next apartment over. She had skirts. She had nice tops...

Her mind stopped on the deep red dress that she had bought in college. She had only worn it once. To a dinner party at her boss' house. It was the only dress she owned that could be considered anything close to semi-formal.

"Yeah. I have this one dress. It's a strappy number, but it's definitely semi-formal," Sydney confirmed. The dress's hem would dangle around Sydney's legs, and would cling to her body in all the right places.

"Shoes?"

"Black stilettos," Sydney answered, shocked at her immediate response.

Francie threw her a quizzical look. Sydney never had very good experience with stilettos. She was a bit of a klutz back in their college days. The time she wore stilletos when they had shared a dorm room together, she broke her ankle just trying them on, and walking around their room.

"Right. I've got black pumps."

"Better," Francie smiled warmly. "What time his he coming to get you?" She glanced at the clock sitting on her television. It read 6:45.

"7:30."

"Well you better hop to it. It's fifteen 'till."

Sydney bolted up from her seat. "I still got to take a shower. Bye Fran," she said.

"Have fun," Francie called after her.

She didn't want her friend to get hurt.

* * *

"Dude."

"What?"

"Remember Alice?" Eric asked Michael. Weiss walked himself into Vaughn's apartment in search of food, for his left overs from previous nights had disappeared.

"Yeah? What about her?" Vaughn asked, straightening the collar of his navy shirt. He knew it might have been a mistake telling Weiss about his date with Sydney.

"She's your girlfriend man."

"Eric, it's just dinner. That's it."

"Yeah, dinner at a fancy French restaurant," Weiss snorted.

"Le souper Avec l'Amour. What's wrong with that? Dude, it's just dinner."

"You have no idea what you do to women, do you?"

"I like to make a first impression."

"Mike, this is like your fifth impression. I think she's impressed already."

Michael smiled to himself. He was excited to be going to dinner with Sydney. Though, he had just met her, he quickly felt at ease when he was around her.

"And from the looks of it, she's already done quite of an impression on you," Weiss added.

"It's just dinner Eric, now get out of my apartment," Vaughn said, pushing Weiss out with a tupperware container of lasagna. "Good bye."

"But, dude yo-" Weiss tried to say, but Vaughn had already shut the door.

He had a date with the girl next door.

* * *

Sydney wiggled in her chair. Vaughn's ever-lasting gaze on her gave her goose bumps.

She didn't like it when a guy could have that kind of effect on her.

"You look great tonight, Syd," Vaughn smiled. She liked how he shortened her name. It sounded natural coming from him, even though she just met him. Only her friends and family called her that.

"Thanks, you do too," she blushed. Smooth Syd, smooth. She was already more nervous than she should have been. It was just dinner, and he already had a girlfriend. And yet, there she was. In a fancy restaurant with a guy she already had a crush on.

Surviving dinner with a swoon-worthy guy was already difficult for her as it was. Accepting his compliments was tougher.

"Would you like the check now, sir?" a unformed waiter with a thick French accent asked Vaughn. He had the dinner receipt ready in his hand. Vaughn nodded, and the waiter set the check down on the table. He reached for his wallet from the breast pocket of his jacket, when he noticed Sydney searching through her purse.

"What are you doing?" he smiled. Sydney looked up at him from her purse.

"Paying my half."

"No, don't worry about it."

"But Michael, the dinner it wa-"

"I'll pay for dinner. I invited you, remember?"

Sydney smiled. She couldn't refuse him.

"Alright. But I'm buying ice cream," she said in a matter-of-factly voice.

Vaughn laughed.

"I hope you're happy," she said in mock disappointment.

"Oh believe me. It's my pleasure," he grinned.

And it was.

* * *

"I can't believe you like coffee ice cream," Vaughn teased.

"Well you like strawberry. I mean when I usually buy people ice cream, they pick a _real _flavor," Sydney retorted playfully.

They were walking home from the pier. Sydney had bought them both ice cream, like she promised, and he was walking her home, like he promised. Though he was walking himself home too.

"Oh Syd. That hurts," he said, hand over his heart in false shame, finishing up the little point of an ice cream cone he had left.

"Well next time order a real flavor. Come on, be a man," she countered, finishing up her ice cream as well. She was amazed at how at ease she was around him. At the beginning of the evening, she was all nervous, and couldn't look at him without flushing to save her life. But here, at the end of their date, she felt like she knew him for years.

"Is my strawberry ice cream not owning up to your standards?" he asked.

"Not even close."

"I'll try harder next time," he continued as they approached her apartment door. "Maybe chocolate chip?"

"Who said there was going to be a next time?" Sydney asked, half joking, the other half seriously. Was there going to be a second time? He had a girlfriend, and this was just a dinner date.

Vaughn covered his panic with a shrug.

"Well that's up to you," he grinned. "Are you ready to see me and my strawberry ice cream again?"

Sydney giggled.

"Maybe you, but the strawberry ice cream has got to go," she said, rummaging through her purse for her apartment keys.

When she finally found them, she reached towards the lock with its respective key, when his hand stopped her.

"I had a great time tonight.'

"Me too," Sydney whispered. It was all she could manage, with all her senses flying around.

After a minute, he leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her cheek at the last minute.

"It's getting late," she said when he missed her lips.

"Yeah," he blushed nervously.

"See you later."

"Bye."

"Bye," she said, closing the door behind her.

* * *

"Oh shit!" a voice gasped from outside the complex.

It was Saturday morning, and Sydney was sitting in her kitchen, reading the morning newspaper. She was contemplating with whether she should have told Francie about her date the night before. Deciding she would talk to her later, she opened the screendoor to her apartment to see what had happened outside.

A short, dark skinned woman was bent over a torn box, with its contents spread all over the sidewalk. Shuffling to put everything back into the broken box, Sydney approached the her to see if she could help.

"Hey, do you need help?" Sydney asked cautiously, not sure if she should be intimidated my the young woman.

"Oh, no. I'm just fine," the girl looked up at Sydney through her long eyelashes.

"Let me help you," Sydney said, lifting up one of the other boxes that was scattered around the younger woman. "This one you?" she gestured to an apartment with an open door. The girl nodded, as Sydney brought the box into the apartment. Apartment eleven.

"I'm Sydney," she offered her hand to the girl.

"Oh G-day, Sydney, I'm Yanicka. But please call me Yani," she said in a thick Australian accent, as she firmly shook Sydney's hand. "I just moved here from Queensland."

Sydney gave her a quizzical look.

"Australia?" Yani reminded her.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry."

"For a yank, you look zonked, if you don't mind me saying so," Yani said.

Sydney was about to ask her what she meant, when she heard a muffled scream. She remembered she had left her apartment door wide open.

"Excuse me," Sydney smiled at Yani, leaving the apartment to close her door.

"Yeah," Yani said.

Sydney turned the corner only to see Vaughn.

And a blonde woman. Who was by the way, playing with the hairs on the nape of his neck, and giggling softly in his ear.

Sydney cleared her throat, then Vaughn turned around.

"Oh hey Sydney," was all he could muster from his surprise.

"Hey Vaughn," she forced a smile. "And who's this?" Though, she already had an idea.

The blonde woman stepped forward, and extended her hand.

"I'm Alice," she said.

Sydney smile politely and shook _Alice's _hand

"Michael's girlfriend."

* * *

**A/N: **MU WAH AH! How did you like that chapter? Please don't hate me? I love you guys! Now review! P-wease? pouts I hope you liked it! Remember, my responses to all the reviews I get, are on my livejournal account. To get there, click on _homepage _on my author profile. I also posted another link in my livejournal so you can all view the blueprint I made for Syd's apartment. Your ability to view the blueprint, courtesy of Mizzle fo' Rizzle. I'm really sorry that I wasn't able to update any sooner! Please review. I want to know what you guys thought of that chapter! 


	4. Santa Barbara

**A/N: **Hey Everyone! I know a lot of you didn't like that last chapter, but oh well. You'll survive. Remember, review responses are on my livejournal. I assume you know how to get there by now. Well I'm hoping you guys will like this chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Alias, or the lyrics for _Could You Be Loved _by Bob Marley, or _Lady_ by Lenny Kravitz.

* * *

The blonde woman stepped forward, and extended her hand.

"I'm Alice," she said.

Sydney smile politely and shook _Alice's _hand

"Michael's girlfriend."

* * *

Michael got down on one knee on the ground covered in sawdust and took Sydney's hands into his, looking up at her teary eyes.

"Michael? What are you doing?" Sydney sniffled, though she knew very well what he was doing.

"Sydney, I feel like you're the one constant in my life," he continued. "And I know that we both have those days where we're at each other's throats, and the next day we're down at the pier making out. But it's those moments that I feel like I need to hold on to. Moments that I can't live without.

"You're amazing in every way possible. I mean, you're beautiful, intelligent, and so damn amusing," he said. "I meant amusing in a good way," he quickly after she gave him a quizzical look.

Both Vaughn and Sydney had taken the weekend off from their jobs at work to go to Santa Barbara. And of all the places in Santa Barbara, they spent the day at the zoo. It was something about the animals that he had just wanted her to see.

He laughed and continued. "But the times that we've shared together, and the memories. Well, I want more of those, those times and memories, for the rest of my life. A life that I want to spend the rest of with you. You're all I need to be the happiest and the luckiest man in the world," he pulled a small blue box out of his coat pocket, and opened it. "You're the only thing I want and need in my life."

He glanced up at the giraffe with the crooked neck, before saying the words that made a proposal.

"Sydney Anne Bristow, will you marry me?"

"Michael, yes, of cour-"

The sound of Sydney's alarm clock had waken her up, and her body felt hot and clamy.

She had been dreaming.

Peeking at her alarm clock, she sighed and slammed her head back into her pillow.

It had all been a dream. Santa Barbara. The zoo. The proposal. But why did it feel so real to her? Did she want it to be real?

No.

Michael Vaughn had lied to her. Well, technically he hadn't, but he didn't even tell her that he already had a girlfriend. Though she knew all too well that he did.

At this point, she didn't care about Mr. Michael Vaughn. As far as she was concerned, she despised the guy.

Flopping her body to the other side of her queen sized bed, she stared up at the ceiling. She _did _want the dream to be real. She wanted all of it to be real. She had wished that Vaughn had proposed to her at the zoo in Santa Barbara.

_Sydney! Shut up! You have no idea what you're talking about. You barely know the guy!_ she thought, mentally slapping herself. It was true. Sydney barely knew anything about this _Michael_, and he barely knew anything about her. Then why was she dreaming things that she shouldn't have been dreaming about in the first place?

She dismissed the question without a reply to save herself some sanity.

A run. Why hadn't she thought about that earlier? A jog would certainly clear her mind. Running, being her nirvana, had the tendency to do that small pleasure for her.

After glancing at the clock on the wall, which read 7:07 a.m., Sydney pulled on her running shoes, slipped on a sports bra with matching track shorts, gathered her iPod, and was out the door before the clock had a chance to say it was 7:09.

* * *

It was an exceptionally sunny day in Redondo Beach, and Sydney thought it was perfect for a run on the beach.

Running in no direction in particular, Sydney felt the cool summer breeze brush across her make-up-free face. Her feet squishing in the sand with every stride. Sometimes the sand seeping into her shoes. But she didn't care. The point of her jogs were to release the thought of the outside world surrounding her. With her iPod clutched securely in her hand, she was literally unstoppable jogging to the beats of Bob Marley's _Could You Be Loved_.

_Could you be loved and be loved?  
Could you be loved and be loved? _

Don't let them fool ya,  
Or even try to school ya! oh, no!  
We've got a mind of our own,  
So go to hell if what you're thinking is not right!  
Love would never leave us alone,  
A-yin the darkness there must come out to light.

Could you be loved and be loved?  
Could you be loved, wo now! - and be loved?

Sydney when she felt that someone had been following her. Spinning around. She saw none other than the man who had been on her very mind.

"Hey," Vaughn panted with a faint smile. "I've been trying to catch up with you since I saw you pass that hot dog vendor back there. You're a fast runner."

"Yeah, whatever," Sydney retorted snottily, before resuming her jog.

"Look, I know I didn't tell you everything I should have the other night," he said, running along side with her.

"Oh that's just too bad Michael," she snorted, clicking play on her iPod belting the tune of Lenny Kravitz's _Lady_.

_I know she's a super lady  
I'm weak and I've gone hazy yeah _

"So you're just going to ignore me?" he asked her, wondering if she could actually hear him.

"Apparently so. Good observation Vaughn. Bravo," She _could _hear him. "So when did you plan on telling me about Alice?" she asked, keeping her line of view ahead of her.

Vaughn scratched his head. He knew that he would have to tell her the truth eventually. He honestly expect her to see his girlfriend when Alice had come over to the apartment the other day.

He ceased his running when she stopped to get a bottle of water at a smoothie kiosk. Sydney politely paid the man at the cash register the money for her water and walked over to a bench and sat down. The beach was practically deserted, and the sun was shining profusely. She took a nice, long swig of her icy-cool water before Vaughn gave her the answer she had been waiting for since the past three minutes.

"I wasn't going to tell you actually," he stated, finally. But it was only until a few seconds later he saw her reaction and mentally kicked himself for sounding so stupid.

Sydney laughed sardonically. "You lied to me _and _you cheated on your girlfriend," she said. Well technically, he hadn't lied to her. He just didn't tell her about Alice, but she had already known about her before she accepted his date. Why was _she _getting mad? She knew all too well that he was with Alice.

Sydney kept her eye on the surfer out in the water who had just crashed their board into a buoy.

Vaughn cleared his throat.

"I was going to break up with Alice that morning, before you met her, but," he stopped to inhale before continuing. "Her father just died a few days ago, and she had come over to the apartment to tell me. I just couldn't do that to her."

Sydney wasn't satisfied with his answer.

"Well you should have thought about your situation before asking me to dinner with you," she replied coldly, getting up from her seat on the bench to run home.

This time, he didn't bother to follow her.

* * *

Sydney knocked on the door of her new neighbor's apartment. Yani, the young woman she had helped outside the complex just the day before. The day that she met Alice...

"Oh Sydney!" the younger girl beamed when the door opened. Her dark hair was piled on top of her head, tightly secured in an elastic band. "Blimey, I wasn't expecting company this arvo," Yani said, scrambling to hide the mess inside her apartment.

Sydney smiled, not quite understanding what the former meant. She dismissed any possible translation with the mental flick of her wrist and began.

"Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out with me and my friend Francie tonight back at my place," Sydney motioned to her apartment down the walkway. "Kinda like a 'Girl's Night In' type thing."

Yani's eyes glittered with excitement. She hadn't realized that she was making more friends than she originally intended, moving here to Los Angeles. Sure she had a lot of friends back home at the Gold Coast. But after moving to the States, she wasn't as at ease as she was back in Australia. These people were different. Not sure if that was good or not she nodded her reply to Sydney. What better opportunity to make friends?

"Come over at about seven," Sydney smiled again. "Apartment seven, by the way."

"Good on ya Mate!"

"See you then Yani."

And with that Sydney left for her own apartment.

Having friends to hang out with that evening would certainly help her forget about Vaughn.

* * *

"Wait, wait, wait. So Marissa is with that Alex chick?" Yani asked Francie, hugging her knees with excitement. They were watching _The O.C._,and decided that every Thursday night then on, would be _O.C. Night at Syd's_. The weekly event sounded juvenile at first, but when they thought about it, none of the three had anything interesting to do Thrusday nights.

"Yeah, and last week, they were gettin' it on in Alex's apartment," Francie giggled. She had quickly become attatched to this Aussie girl, even though they had just met an hour before.

"You yanks are so lucky. Back in Queensland, we're not even to the finale of season one," Yani complained.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure Francie will catch you up with her season one DVDs sometime," Sydney called from the kitchen where she was preparing pasta for their dinner. Sydney smiled to herself. She had managed to push away Vaughn and make a new friend all in a day's work. She was really starting to warm up to the _O.C. Night at Syd's_ idea.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I thought that Ryan was just waiting for Marissa, and wanting to get back together with her!" Yani squealed at the television screen. This girl really had been missing out on the American lifestyle. "Since when was that annoying red hair girl in the picture?" Francie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Yeah, maybe this weekend you should come over to watch the end of season one," Francie suggested.

"Oh, most definitely. Before I beat my brains out trying to figure out who this Zach kid is," Yani nodded in agreement.

Sydney shook her head. She was glad that she introducing the young woman to American culture. A culture she didn't quite understand herself, but knew enough to teach.

By the time the show stopped for a commercial break, Sydney had already set the table in the small dining roon for dinner. Francie and their new friend made their way to the table to finally get something to eat.

"So Miss Yanicka, what do you think of the guys here in LA?" Francie asked, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"Eh, they're alright. I guess as long as they have a noggin and nuggets, then I'll survive just fine here," Yani laughed.

Sydney threw the younger woman a quizzical look. It was that damn Aussie slang. "Do I want to know?"

Yani shook her head with a slight chuckle.

"Have you found a job yet?" Sydney asked.

"I'm actually still looking. Finding work here is tough," Yani replied truthfully. Her job hunt hadn't gone so well, but if she kept looking, she knew she'd finally find something she wanted to do. But her mind was set on bigger goals and achievements...

"If you don't mind my offer, I have a job opening at my streetside cafe here in Redondo Beach," Sydney sipped her glass of water. She was debating with herself with whether or not she should quit her job at Shadow Box, the hip clothing store she managed. Business at the cafe she owned was doing well enough that maybe she could quit at Shadow Box. She would have more time to herself. So why not? She was going to quit her job at Shadow Box.

"Really? Are you sure this all isn't just some piffle?" the younger woman asked.

Before Sydney could ask what piffle was, someone was knocking at her front door. Sydney nodded her genuine response to Yani, before getting up to answer the door. Who had the nerve to interupt a dinner with her friends?

Opening the front door, Yani's giggles of excitement and acceptence ceased, when none other Vaughn was seen to be the dinner pooper.

"Oooo he's hot, aye!" Yani cooed, leaning back in her chair to get a better look at Vaughn. Sydney closed the door behind her and stepped out of her apartment, cutting off Yani's view.

"What do you want now?" she inquired coldly.

"I wanted to apologize." Sydney snorted. He was really going out of his way to prove himself not an arrogant asshole, in her opinion.

"I would be apologizing to Alice if I were you, _Michael_," she retorted. No way was she going to accept his 'apology' without a fight.

"That's what I came over to talk to you about."

"Oh really."

"Just let me finish," he implored.

Sydney rolled her eyes, and twirled a strand of her hair, trying to look as uninterested as possible so he could finally get the hint.

"I actually broke up with her this morning. Things weren't going so well for the two of us, and continuing to date her because of the loss of her father, didn't seem like a good reason anymore," he continued.

"Oh good for you," Sydney said with her hand on her hip. Sure she was sounding like a bitch, but she had every reason, right?

"But I wanted to make it up to you. I really want us to be friends, Syd."

"Syd_ney_."

"So _Sydney_, I was thinking that maybe," he started.

"Come on," she muttered impatiently.

"That maybe you'd want to go up to Santa Barbara with me this weekend."

"Santa Barbara?" she perked up with sudden interest.

"Santa Barbara."

* * *

**A/N:** Did you like it? Review and give me your feedback! I couldn't think of a better ending for this chapter. SORRY! Did you guys like it? Please review! Your reviews mean the world to me! Go ahead, you know you want to click that purple 'Go' button. How can you possibly resist? Remember, reviews are on my livejournal. I assume you all know how to get there! 


	5. Just Friends

**A/N:** Hey everyone! I am soooo sorry I haven't updated in such a long time! I just got back from my dad's house, and I have all this fanfiction to deal with. So here's an update finally. Thank you so much for the reviews! Now I'm sorry that I won't be able to update for like a month because I'm going on vacation. And I'll barely be home this summer, but I'll update whenever I possibly can. Thanks so much everyone for being so supportive! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

**Chapter Dedication: **This chapter is dedicated to my friend Michelle (amazing fanfiction writer). Better times are on the way. Thanks for pushing me to write. It means a lot to me. This one's all you.

* * *

"Come on," she muttered impatiently.

"That maybe you'd want to go up to Santa Barbara with me this weekend."

"Santa Barbara?" she perked up with sudden interest.

"Santa Barbara."

* * *

Her shoulders fell when she realized what would happen. Michael saw the look on her face, and quickly tried to reassure her.

"But just as friends," he blurted out.

Sydney cocked her brow with quizzical effect. She was confused as to if he really wanted to be friends or if he just wanted manipulate her into being more than friendly.

"Alright," she agreed.

Vaughn loosened his tense muscles. He didn't know if she would actually want to spend the weekend with him or not. He _had _been a jerk, not telling Sydney about Alice and all, but there was something different about Sydney. Something that Michael just couldn't figure out. Maybe it was her smile. Maybe it was the way his heart beat four times faster every time he saw her. Maybe he fell in love with her the moment he nearly knocked her over the day she came to view the apartment. He just didn't want her to move on when she knew he already had a girlfriend. It was selfish, but he didn't want to see her go.

No.

He had just met her. Love at first sight was not possible. He barely even _knew _her. Thinking this way about a woman he just met. No, that was just wrong. But why did it feel so right? No. They would have to be friends first if anything at all.

"But," she continued. This caused Vaughn to tense up again. Oh the power this woman had over him.

"Yeah?"

"_Just _as friends. Nothing more, got that?" It was as if she was completely and totally in control of the coversation. And he didn't bother to say anything. He didn't care if she was bossy. Just the fact that she could forgive him and forget about what happen was enough satisfaction for him. "And don't think that I'll just forget about what you did. You can't honestly think you can get off that easily."

Damn. It was worth a try.

"Just friends. I promise."

"Promise?" Sydney asked, seeking more reassurance. She was acting like a seven year-old. _A hot seven year-old..._

"You can trust me," Vaughn smiled.

She combed her fingers through her brunette tresses, her eyebrow raised. Sydney studied Michael's face for any sign hidden complication. If there was any at all.

"Okay." She was at first hesitant. Could she really trust a guy who had lied to her? Would he do it again. She hoped not. "But just as friends." Man, she was really stressing the 'Just Friends' point.

Vaughn stuck his right hand out, "Friends?"

Sydney smiled warmly, shaking his hand firmly.

"Friends."

* * *

_The bikini or the one-piece?_

Packing to go a little vacation with a _friend _was tough. Especially if that _friend _might have had intimate feelings about her. Intimate feelings that she might want to return...Sydney just didn't want things to be awkward.

So. The bikini or the one-piece?

_Both_. Just to be safe. She certainly didn't want Vaughn's eyes wandering where a _friend's _eyes weren't supposed to be.

"Knock knock," a familiar voice said, tapping on the bedroom door, bringing Sydney out of her thoughts. Sydney dropped the bathing suits to be sure of who was standing at her door.

"Nadia?" Sydney asked, as if it were too good to be true. Her sister smiled, and came towards Sydney, instinctively, to give her a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Just thought that I'd stop by," Nadia's smile faded. They wiggled out of each other's embrace.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, but I sort of need to talk to you."

"What about?"

Sydney motioned for Nadia to sit next to her on the bed, covered with clothes. It was apparent that Sydney was having trouble packing.

Nadia was hesitant at first with her reply, but finally spoke. "It's Cesar."

Sydney just stared. Her sister continued.

"He...well...we're kinda of having our problems right now. And...he said that we should have a brake," Nadia said. But quickly added, "nothing permanent, just that we needed time apart. To figure out what we wanted."

"And..." Sydney pushed, urging her sister to continue- she knew Nadia had more to say.

"And I don't really have anywhere to go right now..."

"You were hoping that you could stay here," Sydney concluded.

"But if that's a problem, I could probably find some other plac-"

"No, its fine. It's just. I'm not gonna be here this weekend," Sydney explained. She loved her sister to death, but the whole reason she moved out was so that she and Cesar could have some time alone before the wedding. To figure their lives out and sort through everything. Not to have her sister living right there with her again, but in a different apartment. But how could she say no? Family was family. That had been a family rule. _More like law..._

"Oh."

Sydney wrapped her arm around her sister's slouched shoulders. "The guest room is vacant."

Nadia smiled. "Are you sure this all right with you?" Her sister nodded her reassurance. Giving her a hug, Nadia stood up from her place on Sydney's bed. "Now why on earth does you room look like, er...um...yeah, don't answer that." Sydney laughed.

"I'm going to Santa Barbara with this friend of mine," Sydney blushed, rubbing the back of her neck nervously. Of course she was afraid that Nadia might see that she wanted to be more that just _friends _with Michael. Not that her sister even knew who Michael was. She just had her ways of finding out interesting 'gossip'. Besides, it was _Sydney _who stated _clearly _that they were to be no more than friends..._this_ trip.

"And that friend is a guy," Nadia stated knowingly, cocking an eyebrow. "Anything else?"

Sydney turned -if at all possible- a deeper shade of crimson.

"You are _more _than just friends?"

Shaking her head violently, Sydney replied, "We made it very clear that we were just going to be friends."

"_We_ as in both you and him, or just _you_?" Nadia asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

Silence.

"Just you?"

Sydney nodded.

"Just friends?"

Her sister nodded again.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

* * *

"You sure you still want to do this, man?"

"Weiss."

"Sorry, but you just broke up with Alice," Eric pointed out.

"Yeah, but I'm asking Sydney to go on this trip with me as an apology, if that makes sense," Vaughn explained.

"Wouldn't the apology be a little bit late?"

"Weiss."

"Sydney's a great girl, I just don't want to see her get hurt. That's all. Or you for that matter. Because you have the tendency to get into relationships where you are shut out or left broken."

"Nothing's going to happen. We're just friends. I think it'd take a lot more to hurt a friend's feelings. Don't you think?"

"Who decided about the whole 'just friends' thing? I mean that must have been a bit awkward after you took her to dinner and everythi-"

"Eric! You're rambling. I already told you. The morning after I took Syd to dinner, I called Alice," Vaughn said.

"Yeah, I got that part," Weiss slumped.

"Then why are you still worrying about this?"

"I don't understand everything that happened after you called Alice."

Vaughn pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head slightly. "I told her that we needed to talk. And of course I wouldn't break up with her over the phone, so I told her I'd take her to lunch. So I did, and tried to tell her things weren't exactly working out, but she just kept talking and talking. I mean honestly, how can women see _that _much in shoes. Shoes really aren't all that impor-"

"Mike."

"What?"

"You're rambling. Dude, all I wanted to know why Sydney caught you two at the apartment."

"Oh. Alice wouldn't stop talking about shoes, and the conversation wasn't going anywhere close to what I was expecting," Vaughn continued. "So she suggested we go back to my apartment, and I thought that that would be perfect to end things. But I guess when I was trying to open the door to my apartment, Sydney saw us."

"And assumed the worst," Weiss concluded on his own. Vaughn nodded. "Then who said to be 'just friends'?"

Vaughn narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Weiss asked, throwing his hands up in innocence.

"She did," Vaughn sighed. "And she made it _very _clear."

"Just friends?"

His best friend nodded.

"Yeah, we'll see about that."

* * *

"I still can't believe you said yes to him. Even after what he did."

"Francie, we're just friends now."

"I know, but still," Francie said, eyeing Sydney go through Francie's closet.

"Where are you going Syd?" Yani inquired from a chair in the corner, painting her toenails.

"Santa Barbara," she murmured in reply, but turned around to throw her Aussie friend a puzzled glance. Francie's face showed equal bewilderment.

"What?" Yani shrugged.

"That was like the first time you didn't use all those weird, but seemingly elaborate words," Francie said, somewhat shocked to Yani's 'different' attitude. Sydney nodded in agreement. The Aussie lingo had apparently gotten the best of the two American women.

"Oh! Ha. I was just talking that way to freak you two out. For what it was worth, I'll just talk what you yanks call 'normal'," Yani explained, doing airquotes when she stressed the word normal.

Sydney rolled her eyes and giggled.

"Syd, you've been digging through my closet for the past fifteen minutes," Francie whined. "What do you want from me?"

"Those sandals...I know I saw 'em the other day..." Sydney muttered, searching through the piles of shoes covering Francie's closet floor.

"You could have just asked," Francie feigned annoyance, causing Yani to be the one to roll her eyes."Besides, what do you care about fashionable sandals? I don't think your _friend _would care about what your feet look like." Francie was right. Why should Sydney care about what Vaughn thought of her footwear. _Friends _wouldn't judge. But then again, _boyfriends _wouldn't either...

"Fran, there's nothing wrong with wanting to look nice," Yani started.

"Thanks Yani," Sydney said, appreciating her new friend in defending her.

"But if she wants to look nice kicking those off her feet when they jump in the sack, there's nothing wrong with that either," Yani said. "I guess," she coughed.

"Yani!" Sydney screamed, throwing one of Francie's pointed stiletto boots at Yani, just barely hitting the young Aussie in the arm.

"Well if you're worried about what Michael will think about your footwear," Yani continued. "I'd be even more concerned about what he thought of your aim."

Francie erupted in laughter while Yani tried to bolt for the door.

Sydney picked up the other boot, and threw it. After the boot hit Yani square in the rear, she tripped forward, falling into an imaginary puddle of giggles. Sydney pushed herself up from her spot on the floor and ran over to the laying form of Yani- who was still giggling.

"Bad aim my ass," Sydney laughed, pressing her foot onto Yani's butt in victory. She pulled a pillow from Francie's bed, just incase she'd have to use it.

"Aim! I meant, you want to make sure you have good aim. For you know," Yani winked up at the older woman, as Sydney began to playfully hit her with Francie's pillow. Yani laughed again. "Because guys hate it when women...ugh...don't know how to aim high!" Francie watched nearby in amusement. "In life! I meant aim high in life!" Yani squealed. "Child abuse! Child abuse! Woman!"

Sydney blushed and held her stomach from laughter, giving Yani the perfect opportunity to get away.

"Get back here!" Sydney screamed.

Yanicka made it to the front door, opened it, and yelled back to Sydney from the walkway outside the apartment. "Just friends, Syd? You know you would have settled for more. Wait no, wanted more. Not settled." Yani cupped her hands over her mouth so that Francie could hear from the bedroom. "Hey Fran! Did you hear that? _Wanted _more!" When Sydney came running, Yani bloted for her own apartment, opened the door, and slammed it behind her.

"Yani! Open this door!" Sydney laughed, pounding on Yani's door. She heard someone laughing along with her. It wasn't Francie.

She looked out of the corner of her eye to find that Eric Weiss was the one laughing. Not only laughing, but standing behind a grinning Michael Vaughn.

Sydney started to blush profusely.

"How much did you hear?" she asked nervously, looking down at the ground. _Shit, shit, shit, shit..._

Vaughn looked from Sydney to Weiss, then to Sydney again.

"All that I needed to hear," he smiled.

_Shit_.

* * *

**A/N: **How was that? Sorry it's been so long for an update. I didn't want you guys to think I gave up on this story. Reviews are always welcome. The little purple button is calling your name! Review responses are at my _livejournal_. Get their from my _homepage _on my author profile. Your feedback means the world to me! 


	6. Road to Surprise

**A/N:** Hey Everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm glad you all liked that last chapter. Comedy is tough for me to write, so its great you thought it was good enough. So here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Vaughn looked from Sydney to Weiss, then to Sydney again. 

"All that I needed to hear," he smiled.

_Shit_.

"You ready?" Vaughn smiled again. Sydney could feel embarrassment burning in her cheeks. _I'm gonna _kill _that kid..._

"Uh almost. J-just give me ten minutes," Sydney mumbled, apparently still embarrassed.

"Take your time," Michael grinned as Sydney pushed past him towards her apartment. He turned to Weiss who was trying hard to suppress another good laugh.

"What, dude?" Weiss asked. He had changed his mind after their conversation earlier. The episode between Yani and Sydney made it completely obvious that the woman that his best friend was supposed to be 'just friends' with, wanted a _bit more _than friendship.

Michael smirked and went to his own apartment to retrieve his duffel bag, leaving Eric all alone in the walkway. He finally chuckled to himself. Weiss knew that his best friend was clearly interested in Sydney. And he was happy for that. All the girls that Vaughn usually brought home were, snotty, rich, or, well, just plain sluts. Or any combination of the three.

But there was something different about Sydney Bristow. She had this magnetic personality, and both he and Vaughn were surprised that she didn't have a boyfriend. Who wouldn't want to have a relationship with someone like her? _Perfect match,_ he thought to himself. _Twenty bucks something exciting happens in Santa Barbara. Just friends my ass..._

The door of Sydney's apartment opened, but it wasn't Sydney. It was a woman Eric Weiss didn't recognize. She smiled politely at him and headed for the parking lot. He shrugged to himself and sat down on the bench facing the beach.

A few minutes later the woman who previously emerged from Sydney's apartment, had returned and was trying to tow three different suitcases. Hearing her grunts, cussing, and gasps, Eric finally stood up from his spot on the bench and offered her help. "Here, let me help you out," he said, taking one of the bags out of her arms, which she let him take without a fight.

"Oh, thank you," she replied.

"Which one are you?" he asked, referring as to what apartment she was staying in. He was confused when she pointed to Sydney's apartment. _I didn't know Sydney had a roomate..._

"Thank you," the woman laughed. Weiss had at first just relieved that one suitcase from her, and when they were done, he had found that he actually brought all three bags in himself. "You didn't have to help me bring them _all _insid-"

"Oh hey Eric," Sydney said to him, pulling her own suitcase to the foyer of the apartment. She sensed the tension between her sister and Weiss. "This is my sister, Nadia. Nads, this is Eric Weiss."

"Nice to meet you, er, officially, I guess," Weiss chuckled holding his hand out for Nadia to shake.

"You too," Nadia smiled, gladly accepting his hand and shook it firmly.

Sydney recognized the awkward moment. "Well, Nadia, I'll see you Sunday night. Make yourself comfy."

"Alright," her younger sister said.

"I'm sure Eric would _love _to show you around this weekend," Sydney winked at Weiss while Nadia wasn't looking. He fumbled with his hands before nodding in agreement.

"Thanks again for letting me stay here," Nadia smiled, giving her sister a hug.

"No problem," Sydney whispered, pulling out of the embrace, and picking up her suitcase.

"Have _fun _with Mike, Syd," Weiss coughed loudly. Sydney glowered at Eric before opening the front door to leave.

"Bye guys!" she called over her shoulder slamming the door behind her.

"I thought that she and Michael were _just friends_," Nadia pointed out.

"You gonna seriously believe that crap?" Weiss inquired.

"Not for one second. I'm just excited to see how this one turns out..."

"Well then, Nadia, we share a common interest."

* * *

He was waiting outside her apartment when she finally came out. "Ready _now_?" he grinned. 

"Yeah," she smiled back at him.

"Here, I'll take that," he said, bending over to pick up her small suitcase before she could object.

"Thanks," she beamed. _Honestly, Francie never offers to carry my suitcase..._

The pair walked up to the parking lot with Sydney trying to guess what vehicle was his. _The Saturn, maybe? No, no, the Hyundai..._

"This is it," said Michael. He had stopped walking behind a silver Mercedes, and loaded her suitcase in the trunk along with his duffel bag.

"Nice ride," she commented when he gestured her to get into the passenger's seat.

"I was thinking of trading it in for a different color," he said, putting his key in the ignition and starting up the car.

"You don't like the color of it?"

"Nah, it's just too girly."

"I like it."

"Well then I'll keep it," he smiled. He pulled out of the parking lot and took a left at the lot's entrance.

"How long do we have to Santa Barbara?" she asked, looking a bit flustered.

"About two hours, depending on how long it takes us to get through LA." Her eyes seemed to find the scenic view of the beach quite enticing. "Have you ever been to Santa Barbara?"

Forcing herself to look away from the window, she replied sweetly. "Nope."

"It's really beautiful up there," he said. "And the water is so clear, it looks like glass."

"I love the beach."

"Me too."

* * *

It was already seven o'clock, and Eric, Nadia, and Will had gathered at Francie's apartment for dinner. Will and Francie were excited to see Nadia again, so they had not heard from her since high school. 

"I remember that. But I thought that that happened in high school," Nadia laughed, setting down her glass of merlot. The four of them

"You two?" Weiss inquired both Nadia and Francie, evidently surprised. "A stink bomb?"

"Yeah, man. It was so awesome. And we never had to retake the test," Will sighed. Weiss still looked a bit shocked. Nadia and Francie? Rebels? "It's true. Hard to believe, but true. Sounds like something that Sydney would do, but never these two."

"Shut up," Francie said, playfully slapping her boyfriend in the arm.

"To tell you the truth, I was so not prepared for that test," Nadia admitted. "We were so lucky that Fran was the science whiz."

"Okay, now you're just making me sound like a nerd," Francie laughed. "Sydney was so pissed though. She threw the biggest fit, you would not believe it, Eric."

"Let me guess, she was the only one out of you for who pulled an all-nighter preparing for the test?" Weiss guessed.

Nadia nodded. "She was asking us why the hell we didn't plan to do it for honors geometry."

"Still hard to believe," Weiss shrugged.

"Are you underestimating us?" Nadia asked sheepishly. "Because I wouldn't do that if I were you." She winked, but immediately gave herself a mental slap. _You're engaged, no flirting!_

"What if I am? What are you gonna do? Make itching powder and dump it in my closet while I'm at work?" he questioned.

"No, Sydney's better with that kind of stuff. I'd just kick your ass." _Stop..._

"Whoa, okay then," Weiss threw his hands up in the air.

"You think that's threatening, wait 'till you piss all three of 'em off," Will added. The oven timer beeped. And Francie got up from her spot on the sofa.

"Dinner's ready," she said, making her way to the kitchen. And at that the front door flew open, revealing a hard-breathing Yanicka.

"Sorry I'm late Francie. I was at the beach. Must have forgotten the time," Yani explained herself.

"It's okay," Francie said sweetly from the other side of the kitchen counter, then remembered Nadia standing right beside her. "Oh yeah. Hey, Yani. I want you to meet Syd's sister," she said, pushing Nadia out into the entry way. "Nadia."

"Oh hi!" Yani greeted her friend's sister excitedly. "Nice to meet you."

Nadia smiled and stuck her hand out for Yani to shake, but the Aussie ignored it, and instead gave her a friendly hug with a pat on the back.

"You're from Australia?" Nadia asked gathering from the girl's accent.

"Yep. And I bet you're somewhere from South America, maybe?" Yani inquired, a bit apprehensive. Nadia's accent sounded Spanish, but she didn't look like she was from Mexico, so maybe from somewhere in South America...

"Argentina."

"Beautiful country," Yani said. Nadia nodded, a smile dancing across her lips with pride of her home country. She was starting to like this girl. "Hey guys," Yani acknowledged Will and Eric.

"Hey Yani," they said back.

"I'm starving," the Aussie exclaimed, picking up a plate.

"There's plenty," Francie said dropping some spaghetti on her own plate.

Once everyone had sat down at the dinner table, it didn't take long for today's topic to sneak up on their conversation.

"It's so obvious that they're into each other," Yani sighed. "Why don't they just admit it?" For this young woman, Sydney and Vaughn's relationship was angsty enough. Just like watching a soap opera, and the waiting and anticipation for her favorite characters to finally stop being stupid and hop to it.

"But you know what Syd said," Francie said.

"I know, I know. 'We're just friends'" Yani mimicked Sydney with airquotes and an annoyed voice. "She actually expects us to believe that rubbish?"

Nadia laughed. "No, but she'll try damn hard."

Weiss shook his head in disbelief. "What is it with women and commitment?"

"Hey now Eric," Yani said. "At least us girls can keep our pants on through the first date."

"She's got a point," Francie said, stealing a glance at Will.

"But you do realize that all guys aren't like that. I know Vaughn can keep his own," Will added.

"Yeah, he's a good guy," Weiss said. "I can tell he's really into Sydney."

"But he just broke up with Alice," Francie stated. "And that relationship went on for a few years."

"Yeah, but he wouldn't break something like that up for himself, unless he knew he could make something great of another relationship," Eric was quick to defend his best friend. Francie nodded at the possibility.

"If there's anything know about Sydney, she's not gonna just wait around for something to happen," Will said.

"I agree. She'll take her chances and make a move," Nadia said. "But if she's apprehensive about the relationship, she'll take the backseat for a little while and wait it out 'till she feels the time is right."

"It's so cute," Francie cried. "You can tell she's crushing on him really bad..."

"THEN WHY THE _HELL _DON'T THEY JUST JUMP IN THE SACK ALREADY?" shouted the Aussie.

* * *

"Childhood pet." 

"Didn't have one. What about you?"

"A dog, Donovan. My little Donny." Sydney smiled at Michael's affection for his pet. He seemed like a sweet enough guy. The kind of person who put himself after the world. An hour and a half had passed, and the two had taken the time to explore each other's lives. Both were mentally saving the most random facts of the other. It was Sydney's turn to ask a question.

"Longest relationship."

"Three years."

"With Alice?" Sydney inquired softly.

"Yeah. And you?"

"Three years, too," she smiled weakly. It was her relationship with Danny. He had died in a plane crash, not long before she had graduated college. Danny had proposed to her a few days before the crash, but after careful consideration, she had declined.

"Oh, I'm sorry Syd," Michael sympathized.

"How'd you know?" she asked, surprised he figured out that Danny was gone.

"My father died," he said quitely. "He was my hero." Michael gripped the steering wheel tighter.

"I know the feeling. I lost my mother in a car crash," she whispered, teary eyed. "And lately, I feel like I lost my father too. He became distant ever since the accident." It was true. Sydney used to be able to confide in both her parents, but since her mother passed, she couldn't confide in her dad anymore. Then, when she was in high school, she had found a long lost sister, Nadia.

There was silence for a couple minutes before Vaughn spoke again. "It's amazing how much more you love them once they're gone."

Sydney smiled. She had more in common with Michael Vaughn that she would have guessed. "Favorite movie."

"Miracle," he quickly replied without hesitation. "What?" he asked when she gave him a quizzical look, then turning back to the road. "I love hockey. And I bet your favorite is some sappy romantic comedy." A deep crimson crawled over Sydney's cheeks. "Alright, what one is it? I bet I've heard of it," he grinned.

"Neverbeenkissed," Sydney mumbled.

"What was that? A High School Diss?"

"I said, Never Been Kissed," she stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh," then he couldn't hold it in any longer. He burst into a fit of laughter. "And let me guess, you think that Michael Spartan is hot?"

"It's Michael _Vartan_," she corrected him, sitting taller in the passenger seat. She _did _in fact thinkthat Michael Vartan was hot.

"Whatever," he laughed again. "You know, some people tell me I look like I could be his twin."

"Ha! _Whatever_."

"What now?"

"It's just that, no offense, no. I don't see it. Sorry."

"Oh that hurts Syd. Cuts me deep," he smiled, while Sydney giggled like a school girl. "Oh, we're here," he said, pulling into the _Sandpiper Lodge_. It was already dark out, but the lights from the town were dancing on the ocean.

"It's beautiful," Sydney said, clearly fascinated with the view.

"Told you so." She smiled.

"Thank you for taking Michael, really. Thanks," she told him.

"Anytime. Now lets hurry up and check in so we can go to dinner."

* * *

"Wow," Sydney marveled, stepping into the hotel room and going straight to the balcony. The view was miraculous. She could spot the warming beach homes that lined the ocean, the stars and there constellations dotting the black night sky. 

Turning around and wandering back into the hotel room, she looked for Vaughn. He had just dropped both of their bags in front of the door, and let out a long sigh. "You ready for dinner?" he called into the room. She was still looking for him.

But instead of finding Vaughn, she found something else.

"Michael," she said, walking out to where he was standing in the foyer of the room.

"Yeah?"

"There's only one bed."

* * *

**A/N:** Why hello. How do you like me now? Splendid! Review people! You know the drill. Please. :-D Purply button: "I love you! Click me! Click me!" 


	7. The Weekend

**A/N:** Hey guys! I've been really busy lately with soccer, so I haven't been able to post. Review responses are posted at my live journal through the link on my author's profile, as always. Thanks for the reviews! Here's the next chapter!

* * *

"Michael," she said, walking out to where he was standing in the foyer of the room.

"Yeah?"

"There's only one bed."

* * *

"Hey guys!" Yani said. "You know what would be really funny?"

"What's that now?" Eric asked with sudden interest, though, everyone knew it was the alcohol.

"What if, when Syd and Vaughn get to Santa Barbara, they find in their hotel room, that there is only one bed?" the Aussie offered. "_Then _they can jump in the sack!"

"Now _that _would be interesting," Francie smiled at her young friend's idea. All were laughing at the hilarity of Yanicka's comments. All accept Nadia. Her interest in the banter of the younger woman had been lost a little bit over an hour ago. She was getting tired of Yani's jokes. The thing about the girl that truly annoyed Nadia was that Yani referred to Sydney like she was her older sister. _Sydney Bristow is _my _sister_, Nadia thought.

It was obvious that jealousy had taken over Nadia.

_But one thing I _do _know, she will _not _replace me. _

Francie noticed that Nadia looked tense.

"Hey Nads, are you alright?" she asked Nadia in a concerned tone. Then she threw Weiss a pointed glare. "Eric, I knew you poured her too much wine." Weiss threw his hands up in exasperation.

"No, I'm fine. I think I'm going to head back to the apartment, I'm really tired," she said, supplying a fake yawn. "Talk to you all later."

"Bye Nadia," everyone chorused as Nadia made for the door. Eric immediately snapped up from his seat, _seeming _suddenly sober.

"I'll walk you back," he managed to slur. His attempt to appear sober had received him a couple snickers and coughs from his friends still lounging in Francie's living room. Weiss tripped over a rug, and tried to grab onto a stool for support, but failed miserably. Nadia giggled. "When I back, I expect this here goblet," he said, holding up a wine glass, "to be filled with rum!" And with that, he pushed Nadia out the door, wine glass still in hand.

"Hey Eric?"

"Wasssssup?"

"How are they going to fill your glass if you have it?" she asked, smiling.

"Magic," he replied in a goofy tone, fluttering his fingers before him. The two walked the short distance to the front door of Sydney's vacant apartment. "See? Like that. We just appeared here," he said pointing at the door. "Maaaaaa-gic."

Nadia searched her jean pocket for the key that Sydney had given her earlier. When she noticed that Eric was watching her intently, her fingers brushed up against cool metal. Found it...

"You okay Eric?" she asked, slightly hesitant of his drunk appearence.

"Yeah, I'm fine Nadine. I was just wondering if you are up for som-"

He kissed her. But Nadia simply resisted. She had just met him, so she just stood there, and pushed him off of her.

"Oh Nadia, I'm so sorry!" Weiss apologized seriously. She smiled awkwardly.

"Don't worry about it. I'll see you later," she said quietly, opened the door and closed it behind her.

"Damn Weiss, you're such an idiot. _No I'm not, shut up!_" he started to talk to himself. Or was he arguing with himself? "Dude, you just met her._ I didn't mean to kiss her_. So what, it was an accident? _That's what I'm saying_. You're such a loser._ I know_. Finally you admit it. _Why do I mess it up with a woman who is for once, actually worth it? _Beats me."

On the otherside of the front door, Nadia sighed.

"Maybe this break from Cesar is just what I need," Nadia told herself quietly. "Maybe I really don't want to marry him."

She through the dark apartment and to the bathroom where she started to draw a hot bath.

* * *

"Oh," Michael said, equally surprised as the woman standing in front of him. "Whoa, okay then. What do you think we should do then?"

Silence.

Then Sydney finally spoke.

"I'll sleep on the couch then," she offered hopefully. With that response, Vaughn shook his head vigorously.

"No, I invited you to come here with me. I won't let you take the couch," he stated. "I'll take it. You have the bed. Besides, the couch looks quite comfy." He smiled while she studied his expression, which was almost positive was fake. And that was when she noticed the intensity of his green eyes. They had such depth and implied warm and protection. When she realized that he was gazing back into her own eyes, she broke the tension.

"Vaughn its fine. I'll take the couch. In fact, I _want _to take the couch." He raised an eyebrow at this.

"No. It's too late anyways. I've already made the pull-out bed for myself," he said.

"Why did you make the bed for yourself if you didn- wait, you knew that there was only going to be one bed?" she inquired. He nodded. Then she realized what this meant. _He was going to come to Santa Barbara with her, _Alice_...I should have known,_ she thought._ But why do I care? We're just _friends

"Goodnight Syd," Michael smiled, walking into the living room and opening up his suitcase in pursuit for his boxers.

"Night Michael." And with that, she retreated to the bedroom to get herself ready for bed.

* * *

Before Sydney had left for Santa Barbara, she had quit her job at Shadow Box, and focused on getting Yani to start at Cafe Comforts, Sydney's coffee shop. Today was Yani's first day.

Howie, the anything-but-straight manager, had trained the Aussie so that she could work an evening shift that night.

_Espresso machines, new filters, and caramel frappuccinos, how hard could it be?_ Yani thought brightly.

The progress she had accumulated training decreased at a surprising rate, as Howie left to stock the new coffee beans in the back, leaving Yani to deal with her first customer.

She pulled the corners of her lips, to her ears in a wide smile. "How may I help you today, ma'am?"

The peppered-hair, lanky woman grunted. "Where's Howard? I won't have anybody make my afternoon cup but Howard."

"Howie is in the back sorting be-"

"He's always sorting those damn beans! Would you make yourself useful and go him. I need my macchiato!"

"Sorry ma'am, he has told me to take tonight's orders. I'll try my best to make your coffee as well as he can," Yani smiled warmly. _I hate this woman already and I look really fake..._

"Stupid youth, don't know anything that's going on in the world today," the woman hissed. "Surprising they let you chaps work in a coffee shop. Dumb kids shouldn't be making espressos... everyone knows that, _especially _you damn foreigners..."

"What can I get for you?" Yani asked fakely, pretending as if what the woman was saying hadn't affected her. Yani was always been proud to be Australian and didn't see why this stub of a woman was making snide comments.

"I'll have a grande, steamed hazelnut macchiato, with two shots of espresso, a teaspoon of half and half. Shake it a little bit at a ninety degree angle," the woman said. Yani wrote down the specifics on the side of the cup, thinking the woman was done ordering her drink. But she was wrong, "Absolutely, NO foam. Go easy on the whipped cream, drizzle some almond oil on top of that. And I have a board meeting in fifteen minutes, so I want my macchiato in three."

_Whoa, this bitch is crazy!_

"What are you standing there for? It's rude to stare, now get to it!" the woman snapped at Yani.

"Y-y-es ma'am," the Aussie mumbled. Where was she going to start?

By the time Yani finished the woman's coffee finished, it had been seven minutes, and since her finger slipped on the nozzle, there was about an inch of foam at the top of the cup. The scalding hot liquid was seeping over the sides, burning Yani's fingers as she tried to put the top on.

"Here you go," she smiled, but the woman grabbed the cub immediately, dripping some of the hot beverage on Yani's forearm, and having a taste. The woman scrunched up her face in disgust. "Uh...that will be $4.89, ma'am."

Narrowing her eyes at the Aussie, she grabbed four one dollar bills out of her purse and threw them on the counter, then stormed out of the cafe.

"You forgot the eighty-nine cents!" Yani yelled afer the woman, but it was too late, she was already gone.

"Here," a young man with shaggy blond hair said, pushing a dollar towards Yani behind the register. "Eighty-nine cents, plus a tip," he smiled.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Yanicka blushed, uneasy at the guy's kindness. "What can I get you?"

"How about an Aussie, and dinner for two tomorrow night?"

* * *

"Look at that giraffe, Vaughn! It has a crooked neck!" Sydney exclaimed excitedly. The pair were at the Santa Barbara zoo, when Sydney went to watch the giraffes.

Michael smiled, and walked over to Sydney from where he was looking at the monkeys. "That's odd."

"I think its cute," she stated, looking up at the animal's eyes. "Nothing like I've seen before."

There had been something more to Sydney Bristow than Vaughn had noticed. She had this quality, like an ability, to make anyone smile. How could it be that he would actually agree to be just friends with her, without any objection? _This one is different_, he remembered saying to Eric. He didn't want to screw up his friendship with Sydney. Especially if that friendship had the potential to be something _bigger_.

"What?" she asked nervously when she noticed him gazing at her intently. Then she remembered, _her dream_. Her dream where Michael had proposed to her in sawdust, in front of a giraffe with a crooked neck. She looked down at the ground.

Sawdust.

She noticed he was fumbling with something in his coat pocket. _Maybe its a ring,_ she thought. _No, no, NO! Stop that Syd. You're just friends, remember?_ But her curiosity was overwhelming her. She started to become paranoid, what was in his pocket? _Would _he propose to her if the situation was different?

"Vaughn?" she asked firmly, her right hand was starting to quiver. She grabbed it with her left hand to stop it from shaking.

"Oh nothing. I just remembered our dinner reservations at this restaurant," he recovered. Sydney eyed him supiciously, but then smiled.

"Okay."

"You ready then?"

Sydney nodded still smiling.

But before she walked up to the main entrance with Vaughn, she waved to the giraffe with the crooked neck.

Walking toward him, he smoothed his hands over his pockets absent mindedly, giving Sydney reason to let out a sigh of relief. There was nothing in his pockets.

If there was nothing in his pockets, then why was she disappointed?

* * *

After dinner, a somewhat awkward dinner, Vaughn and Sydney went to an old drive-in theater for a showing of _Casablanca_. Right before the credits started to roll, they left for a walk along the pier, buying ice cream from a vendor, and discussing Vaughn's flavor choice.

"Oooh, chocolate, eh?" Sydney giggled, licking her spoon of coffee flavored ice cream. "That's one step up from strawberry, I must say."

He laughed, taking a bite of his chocolate ice cream. "Yeah."

"I thought for sure you were going to pick vanilla or something pansy-like," Sydney added sarcastically.

"Oh really now?" Michael inquired, arching his brow.

She nodded in response.

"Now what if I had ditched strawberry and chocolate and tried something like coffee? What are the chances of coffee actually being the ice cream flavor for me?" Vaughn asked, proud of his vague analogy. He hoped his was vague enough for Sydney to ignore, as he had meant for the analogy to apply to their situation.

"What are you suggesting, Vaughn?" she asked. "You trying to steal my flavor?"

"Yeah, something like that."

* * *

Walking back to the room from the pier, both Sydney and Michael immediately started to get ready for bed, though it was only ten o'clock on a Saturday night. Sydney took the bathoom to wash her face and brush her teeth, while Michael pulled out his bed on the couch.

They exchanged their goodnights as Sydney walked back to the bedroom, and Vaughn to the bathoom. When he was finished, he went back into the living room, got onto the hide-a-bed, and relaxed his head in hands.

Sydney lay in bed staring up at the ceiling in darkness.

What she saw in her dream just a few nights before, she could have sworn it was what it was today, minus the proposal. Hell, she was even wearing the same shirt as she had been in the dream. But it just didn't add up. There was the giraffe with the crooked neck, and the sawdust, but no ring. Why did she have that kind of a dream if she wasn't even dating Michael.

_Alright_, she admitted. _I'm interested in him. But that dream..._

What she was going to do next, would be entirely spontaneous for even her. She pushed the sheets off her tank top and pajama bottom clad body, stepped out of bed, and walked into the living room.

"Vaughn," she whispered seeing he was still awake. He was startled, he had expected her to have gone asleep.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sleeping out here?"

"Well, because I thought that you might want you priva-"

"The bed in there is big enough for two."

* * *

**A/N: **Hoped you liked it. I start school today. Maybe I should get in bed...PLEASE review! You know the drill. Please. :-D Purply button: "I love you! Click me! Click me!" 


	8. Debriefing With Friends

**A/N:** Hey everyone! It's been like two years since I've updated. For me, it seems like it was just yesterday since I updated this. But for you, it might have felt like an eternity. There has been a lot that has been a lot happening in my life since I last updated. Mostly high school stuff. And writer's block...well! I musn't let you wait any longer...Here you go!

**Dedications: **To my friends Michelle and Yani who I have no idea if they've forgotten me or not but I miss them! So this is for them!

* * *

"Vaughn," she whispered seeing he was still awake. He was startled, he had expected her to have gone asleep. 

"Yeah?"

"Why are you sleeping out here?"

"Well, because I thought that you might want you priva-"

"The bed in there is big enough for two."

* * *

"I just, I don't know about Eric," Nadia shook her head. "I'm supposed to be engaged. But I just feel more like myself around Eric. I don't know, Fran." 

Nadia and Francie were in Sydney's apartment. It was just after one o'clock on Sunday afternoon. The two had just gone shopping for Spring, which was a highly anticipated season in California.

Francie was observing the blue dress she just bought. "Well, how do you feel around Cesar?" she asked warmly.

Nadia sighed. "I feel like I'm on the first date...everyday," she said, running her fingers through her hair. "It's like I'm constantly trying to make a good first impression. Like I'm not good enough for him and have to prove that I am."

"And that's why you were worried about Sydney moving out and Cesar moving in?" Fran asked, setting down her latest purchase. She got up from the couch and trekked to the kitchen for coffee. "What some?" she gestured to Nadia. Nadia nodded a 'yes'.

"Yeah. Him moving in finally got to the point where I was nervous to come home," the former began. "Not like first date nervous, but the kind of nervous that could completely steer the relationship in another direction. I was planning out things I wanted to say and was always worried about how I looked." Francie came back to the couch with two cups of coffee and handed one to Nadia.

"And that's why you wanted to move back in with Sydney?" Francie asked.

Nadia hesitated. "Yeah. Wait. How did you know that?" Francie shrugged. "I didn't want Sydney to feel like she couldn't go and get some independence. That's why I said that Cesar wanted a break."

The truth was, Nadia was afraid of commitment. She had just recently found stability in her life, and that was her own sister. Her own sister who just moved out. She was afraid to admit that her relationship with Cesar progressed quicker than she expected. And she was afraid to admit that she was emotionally dependent on Sydney.

"Then what did you say to Cesar?" Francie inquired.

"I told him I wanted a break to think before we continued on with the engagement," Nadia sighed again. "But don't tell Sydney! Please," she quickly added.

"Never."

"I don't want her to feel like I can't not have her around."

"I think you should tell her that you're having doubts, Nads," Francie said with a concerned smile.

"I know."

There was silence for a moment as the two woman stared off in different directions.

_To dump Cesar or to not dump Cesar...to date Eric or to not date Eric..._

Francie broke the silence. "Well other than that, how's the sex?"

Nadia smiled and gave her two thumbs up.

The two giggled until they heard some laughter outside the apartment that didn't belong to them.

Nadia jumped up from her spot on the couch and ran to the window to see what was going on outside.

It was Sydney and Vaughn. Francie mouthed _Who is it?_

_Sydney and Michael_, Nadia mouthed in response.

In seconds, Francie, too, was at the window, spying on her best friend and her male _friend_.

Sydney was rummaging through her purse to find her key.

"Thank you for taking me this weekend," she offered, looking down at her shoes. "It was beautiful down there." She looked up.

Michael brushed the hair out of her face, smiling. "We should go again," he whispered, closing the space between them.

Sydney exhaled, resting her arms on his shoulders. "I'd like that."

He kissed her softly on the forehead and pulled her waist in closer for a warm embrace.

Back in the apartment, Francie punched a high-five in the air, gave Nadia a high-five, and did a victory dance.

Silently.

They returned to their post at the window in anticipation.

Sydney was first to pull away from Michael, but didn't do so without giving him a quick kiss.

And quick it was.

So quick that four seconds later, she was walking through her front door right as Francie and Nadia were jumping into their respective spots on the couch, pretending to resume some previous conversation.

"Syd!" they said in unison, rushing up to greet her. Both hugged her and tried to supress excited giggles.

"How was your trip?" Nadia asked happily while Francie wheeled Sydney's suitcase to her bedroom. The two desperately tried to cover up the fact that they'd been watching by the window for the past five minutes.

"It was great," Sydney replied contently as she walked in the kitchen to pour herself some coffee. "How were your weekends?"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Syd," Francie laughed. She took a seat at the kitchen counter next to Nadia. "You have to tell us about Santa Barbara."

"Besides, our weekend sucked," Nadia added. Sydney chuckled and shook her head.

She opened the refridgerator. "Did Weiss sleep-eat through our entire fridge?" she asked, searching for something to eat.

"No, I'm pretty sure he was concious," Nadia laughed. "Now how was Santa Barbara?"

Now Sydney had settled for some blackberry yogurt and took a seat next to Francie at the counter. "Good."

"That bad, huh?" Francie look at her. But Sydney was still smiling. "No? What happened!"

"Well," Sydney started, taking in a spoonful of yogurt. "We didn't go to Santa Barbara. We went to Anaheim instead, met up with some of his college buddies and went to Disneyland. It was _great_." It was quiet for a few minutes.

"Wait, seriously?" Nadia asked seriously.

"And I got his friend Eddie's number. I think we're going out on Thurs-"

"Sydney!" Francie laughed. Not for one second did she buy any of her story. "So it went well then?" This yielded a nod from Sydney.

After the one night in Santa Barbara, the night that Sydney invited Michael into the one bed with her, it was quite difficult to get him off her mind. Especially since she was with him the entire weekend. As much as she hated to admit it to herself, she was falling for him.

"Did you guys uh, you know," Francie pressed further. Nadia raised her eyebrows and motioned a thumbs up, side thumb and a thumbs down scale to Sydney for a response. Sydney laughed again.

She cleared her throat. "So. There was one bed."

* * *

"So Yani, what brings you to my lovely America?" Brady asked intently, sipping his hazelnut machiatto. 

Yani blushed. "Actually, all of my friends had been here. I was the only one that hadn't." Brady, the guy from the day before, the one who asked her out at work, had taken her out for coffee. He intended to take her out for dinner but opted for coffee instead. Yani wasn't used to the time difference in the States yet and was still full from her lunch. Even at eight o'clock at night... "So naturally, it was always my dream to make it up here. Especially with all of their stories," Yani finished. She made sure to leave out the fact that she sort of ran away from home. Not from her mum or her dad or her friends even. But rather she was running away from lo-

"That you just couldn't help but curious, eh?" he concluded.

"Yeah," she blushed again. He was quite understanding.

From the first hour of their date so far, Yani had acquired that Brady was a Ralph Lauren model who lived in Hollywood with his cousin for six years. He didn't like hot dogs or the sound that the TV makes when someone is operating Tivo. And from this first hour, Yani was pretty interested. _And it doesn't hurt that he's gorgeous...what luck I am having. Found me some friends and now a cute guy..._

"Hey, so there's this great band playing down at a club called Fusion," Brady started. "And I was wondering if you wanted to che-"

"I'd love to!" Yani cried.

* * *

"Gah!" 

Eric Weiss heard a yell of frustration outside the apartments.

"Where are those keys? No, Mitch. Please don't cry," the voice continued.

Eric peeked outside his door. There was a stumpy looking man with what looked to be a two-year-old on his hip. He was frantically searching his briefcase for his house key.

"Daddy's trying, Mitch. Ah. Let's call Mommy," the man said, handing the child his PDA. "Oh! Carrie! Honey! I forgot my keys to the apartment again...yeah, I'm sorry Sweetie...well I must have been out at lunch with Dixon and got too carried away. We were talking about specific six digit algorithms for the new system and he said that numbers would be easier to remember but I reminded him that with just numbers, there could be a huge security breach. So we decided on this combination of...oh sorry...yeah I just picked him up from daycare...of course. Alright. See you soon." He looked at the toddler in his arm. "Well, Mommy's coming home from Grandma's now."

Chuckling, Eric stepped out of his apartment. "Hey, man," he said, offering his hand to the previously hysterical middle-aged man. "I'm Eric Weiss. Call me Weiss"

"Oh! I'm Marshall J. Flinkman. Call me Marshall," he accepted Eric's hand with a chuckle. "And this is Mitchell Flinkman," the man added in a hurry. "And we got locked out." Marshall scratched the back of his head, wondering why this man was still talking to him.

"Do you wanna come in and hang out with me and my buddy, Vaughn, while you wait for your wife?" Eric offered. "I just couldn't help but over hear your conversation on the pho-"

"Yeah, thanks for asking, man," Marshall confirmed. He followed Eric back to his apartment to find another guy around Eric's age sitting on the couch watching TV.

"Marshall, this is Mike Vaughn," Eric motioned towards Michael, who was getting up from his seat to greet the new guests.

"Vaughn," Michael offered his hand.

"Flinkma-I mean Marshall," Marshall said nervously shaking Vaughn's hand. _Damn, why can't I have a cool last name... _Marshall thought. Vaughn extended his hand to Mitch. "Oh and this is Mitch."

"So Marshall, did you guys just move in?" Eric asked, getting himself some chips.

"Yeah, well sort of. Me and my wife kind of reserved our apartment since they were built so, hah yeah, we just moved in," Marshall said unsure of himself.

"That's cool, man," Vaughn nodded in approval. "Did you get a chance to meet Sydney Bristow?" Marshall gave him a questioning look. "Oh, she lives right next door here. She's new too."

Eric rolled his eyes. "Vaughn has a thing for Sydney. They went to Santa Barbara this weekend." This earned Eric a smack in the stomach. "What? I'm eating!"

"Oh, so she's your girlfriend?" Marshall asked Michael. Eric coughed. Vaughn was hesitant and loosened his tie from around his neck.

"Well see the thing is he's really into her and doesn't want to mess it up and is really reserved about it," Weiss said.

"Understandable," Marshall nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Vaughn. You never said if you two, well, hah, you know," Weiss asserted suggestively. Vaughn smiled. Marshall looked from Eric to Vaughn to Mitch and then to Eric again. "So that's a yes! So much for just friends, Mike.."

Michael was shaking his head.

"Dude come on!" Eric took a jab at the air. "Then why are you so happy?"

Vaughn smiled again. "I don't know."

* * *

"Sydney Anne Bristow!" Francie cried. "Are you actually serious?" 

Sydney nodded her head.

"Wait, Syd. So you didn't sleep with him?" Nadia was confused.

Ever since Sydney had gotten home, all Francie and Nadia would ask her about was Santa Barbara. "Did you hold hands?" and "You went to the zoo? How romantic!" or "Was it a tender and tentative or just passionate kiss?" _How high school_, Sydney thought.

"Nope."

Nadia sighed. "Aw, Syd. Are you okay with just being friends with him?"

"Uh, Nads," Francie interrupted. "What I saw on the front porch did not look like friendship to me."

"You guys saw that?" Sydney snapped quickly.

"Sorry, Honey. We didn't think you could do it," Francie smiled apologetically. "So now you have to tell us what happened with the one bed."

Sydney let out a long sigh and recalled the memory that had been on her mind the rest of the weekend.

_"Why are you sleeping out here?"_

_"Well, because I thought that you might want you priva-"_

_"The bed in there is big enough for two."_

_"Are you sure, Syd?"_

_Sydney put her hand on her hip in mock impatience. Vaughn smiled and stood up from the couch's pull-out bed and walked over to Sydney. She grabbed his hand and led him into the bedroom. Just a second later, she turned off the overhead light so that only the bedside lamp was glowing. _

_Still holding his hand, she snaked her other hand up behind his neck and pulled him close to her lips, just so that his lips barely brushed hers, softly. He brought her other hand up to his lips and caressed them with the right amount of tenderness. _

_"Vaughn," she whispered._

_"Mhm."_

_"We shouldn't."_

_"I know." _

_This time, he led her to the bed and covered her with the top sheet. Climbing in behind her, he covered himself as well and draped his arm over her stomach. He felt her wrap her own arm around his and allowed herself to be enveloped by his body. Michael pulled closer to her and gently kissed her on the back of the neck. _

_Together, they could hear the waves crash onto the evening beach._

_And they held on until morning. _

"Aw, Syd, that's so sweet," Francie said warmly, placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Why didn't you want to tell us?" Nadia asked.

"Because I didn't want it to seem like I'm falling for him," Sydney admitted quietly. She was now cradling her head in her hands. "But I am." How could she let her guard down? Maybe it wasn't so bad to have finally found someone that made her feel this way. Afterall, Nadia said that before Michael she'd just been finding absolute losers. Maybe it was time for her to find a good guy.

Francie laughed softly. "You _are _allowed to like him. It's not like he's diseased..."

"You should call him," Nadia encouraged her sister, even handing her the phone. Sydney began to dial his number.

_Knock, knock._

There was a knock at the door.

"That might be him, Syd."

"I'll get it," Sydney smiled. She opened the door.

But it wasn't Vaughn.

"Hi, Sydney. You may not remember me but I-"

Sydney nervously cleared her throat and scratched the back of her head in confusion. "Alice, hi."

* * *

**A/N:** Please review! I love getting them! It's beautiful feedback! I threw in a bunch of new stuff in there and finally brought Marshall into the mix. CLICK THE PURPLE-LY BUTTON! It misses you... I will try my absolute hardest to get this updated again soon, since I've gotten back into my writing groove. But keep in mind I have to pay certain respects to my other fics too... 


End file.
